Fangs
by N.V.9
Summary: He is my Shadow, always by my side. Protecting me, loving me. I am his master, his best friend, his lover. And together we will stop at nothing to end this war.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The people in this world were blind to us. They were naive when it came to us. They were innocents in our corrupted world. To the people, we were a myth. We were a fantasy for them to play with. A dream for them to crave. A world for them to scoff at. We were what they all wished but denied that we were real.

In a world filled with humans, they had us.

Fangs, or blood snatchers. Beings that lived until forever, showing no signs of aging or ill health. The Fangs looked normal enough, no one looking would be able to tell who they were. They walked like humans. They ate like humans. They spoke like humans, they lied like humans. They did all that a human did to be consider human without being human. The only truth to them was the need for blood, but even that was only once a month. On every full moon, their bodies would crave the blood of another and even then, they wouldn't touch a human's blood. They craved strong blood, blood that humans didn't have. Beyond that one day, Fangs were not but stronger, faster, more beautiful human beings.

Fangs didn't run from the sun. Didn't hide from the stake. Didn't show fear of religion. Fangs were true immortals. Their deaths were nothing but a deep sleep put to them by the Elders of the Fangs.

Fangs couldn't be turned. All had to be born into their society.

There were two kinds of Fangs; Moon Touched Yins and Sun Kissed Yangs.

Yin were stronger durning the night. They roamed the earth as the stars shinned upon them. Their gift made stronger by the soft glow of the moon. Yins thought out the advantages and disadvantges of both sides of everything. The Yin Fangs, unlike the Yang, held one gift a piece. Their gifts varied from one Fang to the next. Some could control an element, some could foresee the future, and some could jump through time. No matter the gift they held, they were strong, even upon the day of their birth.

Yangs were more feared in the day. The light of the most powerful creation creating even more powerful Yangs under its care. The Yang was fierce, forceful, and unending. Unlike the Moon Touched, the Sun Kissed didn't have a gift of such a degree. Instead, on the day of their birth, one would appear and bound themselves to their new master. Forever tied to the Yang that called and captured them as they fought beside them.

They were known as Shadows, creatures that came from the shadows, themselves, taking on appearances of humans and animals, the latter of which they could change with a thought. Shadows, by nature, were solitary creatures, that hid from the Fangs, living within the darkness of world. Shadows used their namesake to fight and protect their Yang. They were loyal to a fault and one would never find one without it's master. None would ever see a Shadow until it was bound. If a Shadows Master was put into the deep sleep, the Shadow itself was put to death and the Yang would forever more feel their death as if it were their own agony, a never ending nightmare.

Shadows could take on four forms:

Human.

Halves; having a human body with added limbs like tails, wings, fangs, and so on.

Pure; their forms taking on their shadow shapes completely, many times looking like vicious beast, all looking as if they came from the shadow themselves. They looked like they were truely demons of hell. So long as a light shined, they could shift to this form.

And their last form, Print; their bodies would become one with their Yang Masters. They'd become a symbol of some kind and attach themselves above the Yang's heart. Most Shadows use this form when their Yangs are too young to explain why someone was following them everywhere. Some Yangs forced their Shadows to take the form for added affect and fear from others of the unknown. For the most part, Shadows stopped using this form once their Masters became teenagers, allowing them to walk in human form without raising suspicion in the human world.

Though Sun Kissed and Moon Touched were two separate Fangs, they were one. Only gaining one title or other if born under the sun or the moon. There was no separate clan within the two. Families held both within their homes. They protected eachother when the other was weakest. They were not forced to walk within day or night, but were free to walk within both, the Yang's Shadows, walking beside them. Though the Yang was weak durning the night, the Shadows were strong at all times. The Yin, though weaker in the day, were constantly protected by the Yang.

The Fanged life was one of beauty and perfection. Very little knew about the Fangs outside of their kind. Very little would ever know they met one if given the chance. Fangs were humans. They walked like humans. They ate like humans. They spoke like humans, they lied like humans. They did all that a human did to be consider human without being human.

And like the humans, the Fangs were in constant war.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Please!" came the begging plea of a blonde haired blue eyed teen as he held onto the leg of raven haired dark eyed teen. "PLEASE!"

"No," came the instant reply that followed others and would lead more to come.

"PLEASEEEEEEE!" the first went on, uncaring for the single word spoken by the other. He knew to give up now would be a waste of his morning. He had been at this for over two hours now and showed no signs of stopping.

"No," sighed the other with irritation clearly within his voice. Ignoring the other dragging behind him, he continued onto his destination; the dining room.

"Please?" came the soft reply.

"No, Naruto, no." the raven said as he ignored the looks of those already sitting around the breakfast table.

"Sasuke what is he going on about today?" his brother asked with amusement clearly in his eyes. Beside him, a Shadow continued to eat his breakfast, uncaring of the event of the morning. When they were common enough, happening every morning, much to Sasuke's annoyance, it became the norm. Waking up two hours before he had to, and repeatingly telling the blonde Shadow 'no' was a life Sasuke had grudgenly become used to since the age of seven. If only Shadows could sleep, he mentally sighed.

Sitting down beside Itachi, Sasuke nodded toward his parents. Both Mikoto and Fugaku were Moon Touched, while he and Itachi were Sun Kissed.

Sasuke knew his Father was a Flame, or a Dark Flame as he was known for. He could create dark fire; fire that was as dark as night and burned faster then one could blink. His Father was one of the strongers Yins in the world right after his Uncles, each of them variations of Flames. He knew his Mother was, what one would call, a Blocker, her gift making it harder for anyone to use their gifts near her if she wished it. She could pick and choose who she would block at will. His Mother was often hired by the Elders durning their many meetings, to keep peace within the debates. He knew both of his parents powers could extend the lenght of a football field.

"He won't let me wear my orange shirt today." Naruto pouted, his fox features showing clearly, Naruto had taken a liking to the small animal upon seeing it nine years ago, even his Pure form was a replica of the fox. Sasuke knew once they left the house, Naruto would quickly hide his tails, ears, and anything that marked him for a Shadow. Sasuke also knew that if he was in trouble, Naruto would go Pure, taking on his shadow form completely, and fight off his enemies.

"You have to wear the school uniform, idiot." Sasuke reminded him as he cut into his eggs. "Orange is not allowed."

"But it matches my eyes." Naruto went on earnestly.

"Your eyes are blue." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah but when I'm a fully Sha-"

"You won't have any clothes." Deidara said now picking sausage off of Itachi's plate. Deidara had yet to stick to one animal to mimic. He said there was so many to try, and so every day the Shadow was mimicking another animal, today it was a cat.

Sasuke thought the Shadow was bi-polar. Itachi said it was because the warm kisses of the sun made him feel lazy while the cold whispers of the moon made him feel energized. Something about the sun seemed to calm and relax Deidara to the point of being putty. The moon brought out his demented side. During the day Sasuke wished Deidara was his but at night he remembered why he preferred Naruto.

When he told Itachi of this, his brother had smirked and said it created a great sex life. At the time Sasuke was told this he was only ten, and because of this he found it disgusting. Then he turned thirteen, four years ago, and found Itachi was right. If he took Naruto or Naruto took him, the sex life was amazing.

It wasn't uncommon for a Shadow and a Yang to take their relationship to that level after they hit their teenage years. Many said it made the Yang and Shadow bond stronger. If that was true or not, Sasuke wasn't sure, but it didn't mean he was going to stop trying to find out.

Some Yangs loned their Shadows to Yins to play with and he knew a few that did this. They didn't find their Shadows appealing in that way, but the Shadows had needs that demanded they mated once their masters hit puberty. In cases like this, the Yang would seek out one that would tame their Shadow until the heat passed. His two friends; Ino and Hinata, were fellow Yangs and their Shadows; Kiba and Gaara, did not appeal to them. Ino was dating a human named Choji, and Hinata was practically married to a Yin named Shino.

To Satisfy their Shadows urges, Ino would take Kiba to Shikamaru, a Yin that was in love with Kiba and that Kiba cared for just as much, and Hinata would take Gaara to her cousin Neji another Yin and the only Fang that Gaara would willingly touch that wasn't Hinata. Both would wait just outside the room while their Shadows and the other Yins finished. Sasuke knew that there was always another Yang close by keeping them safe as their Shadows had their fun. He also knew that if someone was trying to hurt either girl, their Shadows would be in their true forms before the enemy could try anything.

Sasuke wasn't sure what they planned to do once school was over. Hinata was going to be sent to college overseas and Ino was going to be a model. Shikamaru had said he'd follow Ino wherever she went and Kiba wholeheartedly agreed. Neji planned to go into his family's business, but nothing was set in stone.

"Why does the uniform have to be grey? Why couldn't it be orange?" Naruto asked.

"Who would go to school were you had to wear orange?" Sasuke demanded of his Shadow.

"Me," Naruto pointed proudly to himself.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked pointedly before muttering "I swear, sometimes I feel like your parent."

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "As old as you, I guess."

It was sad but true. Shadows knew nothing about their previous lives. They had no memories of any kind. Sasuke knew Naruto was older then him, but when he appeared, he had appeared exactly as he was now. All Shadows appeared that way. He had asked Naruto once about his life before he was born and the blonde had told him that he had no life. If he couldn't remember anything before showing up by Mikoto as she finished birthing him, it wasn't important, or that's what Naruto believed anyway.

It was weird to think Naruto remembered him being born, but in their bed at night, Sasuke didn't care. So what if Naruto knew his most embarrassing moments in life? So long as he didn't speak of it, Sasuke would let him live. Not that he would ever do anything to harm the blonde. He loved Naruto and knew he would never need another. He wasn't like other Yangs that bedded their Shadows and still claimed a wife or a husband.

He knew Itachi wasn't like that either. His brother loved Deidara to the point of obsession. Itachi made sure Deidara had the best of everything and was always comfortable. He let Deidara do as he pleased so long as it wasn't dangerous to him or their kind. Sasuke knew that if Fangs and Shadows could marry, Itachi would do so. Hell, Sasuke would marry Naruto in a heartbeat.

"This isn't fair." Naruto glared childishly, until he noticed his untouched breakfast. Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto devored the food and began to lick the plate clean.

"Naruto, dear, you know the rules." Mikoto laughed into her hand.

"But it's soooooooo gooooooood!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's plate with hunger.

"Don't think about it," Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto licking his lips in anticipation of the food that he would now try to take. "I'm warning you- Naruto!" he snapped when his plate disappeared and Naruto took off running to the otherside of the kitchen. Before Sasuke could even think to take the plate back, Naruto came back, patting his stomach in happiness.

"Yum."

"Here," Itachi chuckled as he held out a toast bread, with sugarless jam on it, to Sasuke. "You better go before you're late to school."

"Thanks," Sasuke grumbled as he took the toast and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's go idiot."

"Okay, bye everyone! Miss me while I'm gone!"

"If I remember," Sasuke heard Deidara yawn as they left them behind and headed toward the door. Grabbing their bags from behind the door, Sasuke tossed them toward Naruto as he pulled on his shoes.

"Come on," he snapped at the pouting blonde.

"Don't be mad Sasuke," Naruto whined as they drove off.

Munching on his toast, Sasuke ignored his passenger.

"If you want I'll buy you lunch, bastard."

"Since it's my money you're using, I'll be buying myself lunch." Sasuke stated.

"If you say it like that, then yeah." Naruto nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Put that back on. We're going to get a ticket."

"In a second." Naruto said, leaning toward him, "I haven't said good morning yet." The blonde whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Telling his body to calm down, he tried to ignore the way Naruto was nuzzling into his neck or the way Naruto was gently biting along his chin or the way Naruto's hand was slowly moving between his legs.

"If you... don't, ugh, stop. We're going to crash." Sasuke bit out on a groan as a certain part of his body came alive.

"Then keep your eyes on the road," Naruto chuckled as licked his ear, grasping it between his teeth and tugging gently. "And your hands on the wheel."

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped when Naruto's warm hand grasped his lenght. How the hell did he unbuckle his pants without Sasuke noticing him doing it? "Nar-u-to. This is, oh fuck, very illegal."

"Since when did you care about obeying laws?" the Shadow questioned innocently as he ran his fingers to the tip of Sasuke's length and tugged gently.

"Shall I stop?" Naruto asked seductively, his hand slowly retreating.

With a growl, Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and forced it firmly against his body, jumping and groaning at the contact. "Finish saying hello." he ordered, his hand moving back to the steering wheel.

At that, Naruto grinned. With a glint in his eyes, he lowered his head to Sasuke's lap causing the raven to jump again and press harder on the gas.

"Fuck!" Sasuke growled, his hips pushing against Naruto, "I love good mornings."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Someone looks a little happy," Sakura grinned as Sasuke and Naruto walked into the classroom. Sending the Yin a look that demanded she shut up, Sasuke continued on to his seat two seats down from her own. Come to think of it, everyone in this room was a Fang. This had to be his only class filled with just Fangs. Sakura was a Light Yin, or more commonly known as a healer. There were few healers within their society and all of them had very smiliar abilities, the only difference was the color light they used. "So Naruto, what did you do to make our anti-social hottie smile or come close to smiling?"

"That's a secret." Naruto grinned as he sat behind Sasuke.

"Please, only one thing we know can put an actual emotion on his face," Shikamaru yawned and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. From the limp that he carried, Sasuke knew the Dark Yin, a Yin who could control another's body, was having fun last night and that he had yet to visit a Light, or Sakura.

"So is there any video for me to drool over?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No," sending her a glare, Sasuke ignored the touches from behind him as they ran gently up and down his back. He knew Naruto didn't realize he was doing this, it was a Shadows nature to touch their master. Sasuke had heard of some Masters denying their Shadows touch for punishment or for fun.

He had asked Naruto, when he was six, why that would be painful and Naruto told him that it felt like they were dying. At that age, Sasuke feared Naruto would die if he didn't touch him and Sasuke being a little naive had held Naruto's hand everywhere for a whole year. When he was at school and Naruto turned Print, he'd always make sure to touch his heart a few times a day just to make sure Naruto was still alive. Even now, Sasuke couldn't break the habit of holding Naruto's hand when he was sleeping in Naruto's arms. As Naruto hummed his favorite lulllaby, Sasuke would search through the sheets until he found Naruto's hand. He had slowly broke the habit of holding Naruto's hand everywhere after he turned nine, but only for short periods of time though.

"So are you guys going to the party tonight?" Sakura asked, pretending to fix something on Shikamaru's pants, her fingers glowing a pale green beneath the jacket of his uniform. Though the class was filled with Fangs, even they felt embarrasment when others knew of their home activities.

With a nod of thanks Shikamaru said, "Yeah, Ino's going." which in turn would make Kiba go and because of that, Shikamaru would go to.

"Bastard here, doesn't want to go." Naruto pouted as stilled his fingers on Sasuke's back to poke him. "I begged and I pleaded-"

"You begged and pleaded to wear your shirt today, not to go to a party." Sasuke reminded the blonde.

"Well, hmmm, I guess your right." Naruto nodded in thought, "So bastard, can we go?"

"Naruto! Stop calling Sasuke a bastard!" a female screeched beside him, making all of them flinch away. Without looking, Sasuke knew the female in question would be none other then Karin, a Yin with high hopes of being his wife. Karin was known as a Lock, one that could search through a few miles to find any Fang so long as she had something of theirs. Since she always found him, Sasuke knew for a fact that she had stolen something from him.

Because Naruto was Shadow, Karin tended to forget that he was Sasuke's boyfriend. Even going so far as to say that Naruto could sleep at their feet and care for their make believe children. Sasuke remembered Karin once saying that she didn't care if he bedded Naruto, so long as he came to her. Like most Yins, Karin thought that a relationship between a Yang and their Shadow, was just a master/servant one. She thought that Sasuke only slept with Naruto to keep their bond strong and that their relationship wasn't one of love at all. "I swear, you need to learn manners. Do you wish to bring in the Elders? They will send Sna-"

"If you call the Elders on Naruto," Sasuke hissed in hatred, "you will wish for death by the time I'm done with you." There was no way the elders were going to touch Naruto. If they heard a rumor of a Shadow being disrespectful, dangerous, or rebelious, they'd send Snatchers. Yins that would take Shadows emotions completely away, making them nothing but mindless zombies. The Shadows would never again know what it was like to feel as they lived the rest of their lives in emptiness, following orders without a thought or argument.

Sasuke had met a Shadow it was done to. Sai, Tenten's Shadow, was brought before the Elders by a Yin who wanted him. Because Sai refused the Yin, the Yin and created a rumor about Sai attacking humans and the Snatchers had appeared. The same year, the Yin disappeared and had yet to be found.

It scared him to know that if the Elders thought Naruto was anything but what was expected of him, the Snatchers would appear and take anything that made his Shadow Naruto away and Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop them. Any signs, rumors, or threats were quickly dealth with. Even if the rumors were just that, the Elders wouldn't care.

"Sasuke, I was only-"

"Get lost." he snapped in rage. Naruto's hand on his shoulders being the only thing to keep him from attacking the red headed bitch in front of him. Just the thought of Snatchers coming for Naruto, made Sasuke want to lash out.

"I-"  
"My Master has ordered you to leave," Naruto said softly, his voice going completely shadow, sending chills down their backs. It was like a living nightmare when they spoke like this. Simple words would become painful barbs, as fear, agony, pain and similar emotions crawled over their skins. And though Naruto didn't direct the voice at him, Sasuke still felt a sliver of fear.

With a gasp, Karin turned and quickly ran to her desk at the front of the class.

"Calm down Sasuke," Naruto said sounding normal now. "She-"

"I don't care." Sasuke snapped and shrugged Naruto off. "I won't have any threats of the like directed at you." Turning to meet the blonde's eyes he went on, "Naruto, elders are serious, even if they are thought about in a joking manner, threats like that are dangerous. You could be-"

"I know Sasuke," Naruto smiled softly as he ran a finger over Sasuke's bottom lip, "But I can't live in fear because of that." leaning forward, he gently pecked Sasuke's lips, his eyes never closing as he did so. "Neither should you."

"Naruto," Sasuke frowned, not bothering to move back or away from the blonde's warm breath against his lips.

"Sasuke, Naruto, please this is a class room not the mall." Kakashi called as he walked passed them from the second door entering the classroom, popping Naruto on the back of the head with a packet of papers. Turning in his desk, Sasuke follwed the Yin's progress to his class. Kakashi was a Static, a user of the lightning technique that he created in the palm of his hand. It was an impressive attack and one Sasuke had yet to see anyone else master.

"Kakashi sensei! Why are you always so mean to me?" Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was Sasuke!"

"Yes, but you were closer and your head was in the way." Kakashi chuckled. The real reason of course was because if Kakashi were to strike his head, Sasuke knew Naruto would have struck him back. Even if Kakashi was Yin, Naruto was still a Shadow and as a Shadow, Naruto would attack any that would strike Sasuke in anyway.

"Are you calling my head big!" Narugo gasped, causing the class to break out in laughter and earning a look of annoyance from Karin.

"Yes."

"I'm telling Iruka sensei!" Naruto pouted as he threatended Kakashi. Iruka was also a teacher here, who was also a Yang, that had a soft spot for Naruto. His own Shadow, Yamato, was like a brother of sorts to the blonde. Both men were Kakashi's occasional lovers and Sasuke said 'occasional' simply because Iruka and Yamato denied his advances until they got fed up with his nagging and sad attempts at flirting.

"I'm shaking," Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"You don't believe me?" Naruto asked in surprise. When Kakashi continued to stare at him, he pulled out his phone and grinned. "Your funeral."

"You do know phones are not-"

"Shhh!" Naruto held a hand up in Kakashi's direction. "Iruka sensei? Oh hey Yamato sensei... Yes I know... It's important... Yep... Why yes it is about Kakashi sensei," at that, Naruto smirked wickedly at the stiff man in the front of the class room. "Abuse, actually." when Kakashi began shaking his head quickly back and forth Naruto went on, "I'm looking at him right now." nodding, Naruto hung up his phone and smiled innocently at Kakashi.

"Well?" their sensei asked cautiously.

"Oh, he says to tell you that Iruka sensei will be speaking with you durning your free period." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke knew that Iruka was going to do more then talk with Kakashi. He figured by the time he was done, Kakashi was going to be crying for years.

"I...see." Kakashi got out. "Um, class, lets... lets have a free day."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto groaned, his head falling against the wall and his hands clutching the raven's hair, as said raven moved between his thighs. That goregous, talented mouth doing wonders on his body. This had to have been paradise, he thought as another wave of pleasure ran through his body when Sasuke sucked and bobbled. Naruto wasn't sure what the hell his master was doing, he just knew he didn't want him to stop. The teeth, tongue, hands, everything was sending him over the edge.

"Sasuke, ahhhh, we're going to get in trouble again-nnnnn!" he groaned trying to reason with the other. They were in the middle of P.E. running miles around the school and out of no where, Sasuke had dragged him off of the track, set by Genma Sensei, and hid them behind one of the many bushes around the school. "I don't neeeeeeeeeeeeeed, right there," he grinned stupidly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Sasuke fondled his sack and bit the tip of his length. A little pain never killed anyone...but Genma sensei watching them with annoyance might. Pushing Sasuke off of him quickly, Naruto pulled up his gym shorts and pointed at his glaring lover. "He did it!" he shouted, blushing brightly as Sasuke stood up and dusted off his shorts. "He made me!"

"Both of you do this everyday." Genma growled, reaching a hand out to grab Naruto's arm and dragging the blonde from the bushes as Sasuke calmly followed. "Can't you two keep it in your pants for one day! ONE! That's all I ask."

"Genma Sensei! Sasuke's a pervert!" Naruto whined as Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, ignoring the laughing students, some Fangs, some not.

"Naruto, yesterday it was you that had Sasuke under the bleachers." Genma growled, his eyes narrowing. If he wasn't a Fang, a Yin for which he was glad of, he would have been disturbed with the amount of 'exercise' these two seemed to go through. He knew it was common enough for Yangs and their Shadows to need this kind of release, their Shadows needing it more. But that didn't mean they had to use his class every time! Especially when he couldn't do it!

"Blackmail!" Naruto said proudly.

"Blackmail?" Genma questioned as Sasuke lifted his brow, waiting for that to be explained.

"Yes, he said if I didn't do it, he'd do something I didn't want him to." Naruto answered smoothly. "Bad stuff. Sooooooo, can I get out of detention?"

"No. You and Sasuke seem to enjoy detention. Each of you will have it after school, one on each side of Radiou's classroom." Genma answered.

"You're not going to do dirty things with Radiou sensei while we're in there, are you?" Naruto asked, seeing what happened last time replaying in his mind. Just cause he and Sasuke had lots of sex, didn't mean he wanted to see other people doing it too. Other people's sex was nasty.

"Possibly." Genma smirked, causing both teens to pale and gape in disgust.

"That has to be torture. Abuse of some form." Naruto argued.

"You two seem to enjoy it."

"No, we don't." Sasuke answered, trying to forget what he had been forced to see and hear last time. Things students shouldn't see teachers do was eachother. Both Yins were screamers. Genma more of an adventureous lover then Radiou. "What if we take detention with Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's gone. Went home before his free period." Genma shrugged. "Shizune is filling in but she has things to do after school."

"What if we just go to all day detention?" Naruto questioned frantically, looking at Sasuke and demanding the other come up with an answer. The look on Sasuke's face let Naruto know that his master had nothing.

"Genma sensei, aren't you being a little harsh?" Matsuri, a non-Fanged, ask. "Not that you and Raidou sensei aren't hot and stuff," she said with a grimance, being one of the many students that had the horror of being kept after school, "But maybe you should keep your sex life, I don't know, in your bedroom?"

"What fun is that?" Genma frowned. "That sounds so boring."

"I'm sure it's against the law to have sex at school." Kiba said quickly as he rested his head on Ino's shoulder, his fingers playing with her long blonde hair.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop the majority of you students from doing it."

"Why don't they just make a wing for students then? That way they can take care of business and then go about the rest of their day." Suigetsu, a Yin, questioned. "That would solve detention problems."

"Then who would watch me and Radiou?" Genma gasped in shock, hand held over his heart dramtically.

"Record yourself and leave us out of it." Naruto said quickly. "Watching yourself is hot."

"You have a sex tape?" Suigetsu said with interest as Sasuke glared and killed Naruto with his eyes.

"Tapes, more then one." Naruto went on, uncaring. "Movie nights need movies."

"Can I come to the next movie night?" Ino grinned.

"No." Sasuke glared daring anyone to say more on it and of course, Genma did.

"Which angle did you shoot from?"

F

Hours later, with no detention because Genma forgot about it with the class now talking about the best way to shoot a sex tape, both Naruto and Sasuke made it home, one begging for forgiveness and the other completely ignoring him.

"Sasuke, I said I was sorry." Naruto pouted when Sasuke slammed the front door on his face. Turning the knob, Naruto found it locked and when he felt for his key, he realized he didn't have it. "Sasuke! Let me in!" he shouted banging both fist on the door. "Please!" When he got no answer, he moved to the side doors then to the back, each one locked as tight as a prison cage. Moving to the porch swing in the back, Naruto dropped his bag on the floor and fell on to the cushions. If he wanted to, he could simply go Print and attach himself to Sasuke, his essance finding a way through any crack or cranny to get inside. Of course he knew if he did that, Sasuke would most likely cut off his favorite body part and then throw him out the window. He knew that Sasuke's parents weren't here and that if Itachi was, he'd wouldn't help at all. Always saying that their problems were to be solved by themselves and only if he was truly needed would he aid them.

When a movement at one of the windows caught his gaze, he turned to find Deidara resting on the roof just outside his window, a few pillows underneath him and the sun above.

"Deidara!"

"Sleeping." the other Shadow yawned down, stretching as he rolled onto his back and got comfortable again. If Itachi wasn't so possessive, Naruto knew that Deidara most likely would have been naked instead of just shirtless.

"Let me in!"

"Later." Deidara answered, his arms stretching above his head as they dangled off the edge of the roof. One leg bent and the other dangling through Itachi's opened window.

"Deidara!" he whined moving to stand beneath the Shadow. Why did the Shadow have to be so lazy? Why couldn't he be more fun like he was when the sun went down? "Please!"

"My eyes are closed."

"Well open them!"

"No." Deidara stated, tilting his head to feel more of the sun.

"Damn it you ever changing Shadow! Let me in!" Naruto growled, his tails appearing behind him as his ears became furry and slightly pointy. Running his tongue over his teeth, he found his fangs already in place and without looking, he knew his nails were sharper and longer.

With a twitch of his ear and his tail falling limp, Deidara was pretending to be asleep and no matter what Naruto did, the Shadow wouldn't wake up. Well not until something threatened Itachi or the moon came up. Naruto bet the rain could start falling and Deidara would still be laying there. "Deidara!" he growled.

Stalking toward Sasuke's and his shared window, Naruto began to whimper and whine, getting louder with each minute that Sasuke ignored him.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, throwing the window open to glare down at him. "Shut up!"

"I miss you." Naruto cried, letting his ears droop and his eyes water. Behind him, his tails fell to the ground as if they lost all life and with the way Sasuke looked like he'd cave, he knew he would win soon.

"Don't even." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to fight it but slowly falling to Naruto's perfected puppy eyed look. "Stop!" Upping the look, Naruto began to tremble like a puppy wishing to be loved. "Naruto-UGH!" Sasuke growled and turned away from the window, slamming it shut with more force then necessary.

"It failed..." Naruto gaped when Sasuke didn't cave. "It actually failed." what was the world coming to when his perfected look didn't work! Without knowing what to do, Naruto turned around and fell back against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the ground. Sasuke was pissed at him. Beyond pissed. Never had his master, his lover, left him locked out after that look, especially with his parents gone. It felt like he was being abandoned. Maybe he shouldn't have went into details about those tapes.

With his tails curled around him, he watched the back yard in silence. His eyes unseeing and his posture broken. Not even if he tried, could he make himself look this miserable and depressed on purpose.

F

"Sasuke, are you almost ready?" Itachi asked fixing his tie in place from his doorway. In the background he could hear Deidara yelling for his hair brush and things crashing as he searched for it. "The gathering is going to start soon."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Naruto to finish his shower." Sasuke said checking his reflection in the mirror and finding it favorable.

"Naruto's not in the shower." Itachi frowned.

"What are you talking about? He should be taking a shower." Sasuke said turning to stare at his brother. "How can he not be in there?"

"I just came from the bathroom, he's not in there." Itachi said evenly. "In fact, I haven't seen him all day."

Sasuke frowned at this. Where was Naruto? After locking him outside, four hours ago, and telling him to shut up, Sasuke had started on homework and fell asleep, knowing his mom would let him in when she saw him out there, knowing that if he was out there for over an hour it would start to have dangerous affects on his Shadow. When he woke he realized what time it was and jumped in the shower, assuming Naruto was eating before they were too leave. His Shadow had an unending stomach that never seemed to be filled. Not thinking anything of it, he got ready and thought Naruto would be in the shower...come to think of it, Naruto hated taking a shower by himself. Moving passed his brother, Sasuke ran down stairs, calling his Shadow's name.

"Sasuke?" His mom frowned stepping out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Mom, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked not finding Naruto in the dining room or the kitchen.

"No dear, I thought he was upstairs with you." his mother answered.

"You let him in, didn't you?" Sasuke asked with worry when Naruto still refused to come.

"In where?"

"Inside." Sasuke whispered as his face paled and he took off running toward the back door. Throwing it open, he scanned his eyes frantically around the backyard until his gaze landed on Naruto sitting beneath his window, his eyes unblinking as he rocked himself shakily back and forth. "Naruto!" he screamed running to his Shadow's side and falling beside him. Instead of answering, Naruto continued to stare, tears dried on his face as body trembled in pain. "Naruto!" he said again, reaching out to pull the blonde toward his body. Immeditatly Naruto reacted, his tails and arms wrapping around Sasuke as the blonde took in gulps of air, each sounding haggard and painful.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Naruto kept saying over and over again, his body trying to bury itself within Sasuke's. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Not again. Won't do it again. Not again." he went on, his body heaving so much he shook Sasuke's own.

"Oh god, Naruto, I didn't mean it." Sasuke said into the blonde's hair, the pain at what his Shadow had gone through with hours of no touching, hitting him hard. How could he do that? How could he be so cruel to the one he loved? Shadows survived off touch and to deny them was like death to them. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." he said as his tears fell onto the other. Rocking the other and running his hands all over Naruto, he tried to chase the pain away, knowing it would linger for a while yet. "I didn't mean to."

"Sasuke?" his father called moving to their side quickly, the others behind him.

"I left him outside." Sasuke answered burying his face into Naruto's neck.

"How long?" Deidara demanded, knowing exactly the pain a Shadow experianced when he/she couldn't touch their master. This pain was unlike any other, one that not even their masters could feel. It was a pain that felt like acid, like your body was giving up as it still tried to stay alive. It was their blood slowing down and their hearts being stabbed. It was a thousand bullets peircing their bodies and none of them being fatal hits.

He had once felt it when Itachi was a child and had locked himself in the Uchiha's panic room when he was three. Deidara couldn't get in. He had tried slamming against the door, pushing, pulling, everything but he couldn't get to Itachi. He had tried going Print to slip in but there was no way to enter. He went shadow but the door went undamaged as it was meant to. Their panic room was meant to keep out Shadows and Fangs alike. Deidara didn't know the code and with every hour that went by, he felt himself losing his mind to the pain that never seemed to stop. It was seven hours later, when Mikoto and Fugaku came home, that he was he able to get to his Master again. Since that day, Itachi refused to enter a room unless Deidara stood beside him. His master would leave the room, if he trusted the place, by himself, but even at home, Itachi would make Deidara walk with him.

"Since I got home." Sasuke answered as Naruto slowly stopped shaking and began to calm down. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean it." he whispered brokenly as he hugged Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naruto?" Sasuke called softly, watching his Shadow from the corner of his eyes, his Shadow that refused to sit on the seat beside him and instead took to the floor. It had been an hour since the incident. One hour that Sasuke had stayed glued to Naruto's side, touching him at all times, helping Naruto bathe and dress himself. Trying to get Naruto to eat and be like his old self. The drive to the dining hall, the gathering that all Fangs in their sector, were meant to be to pass the full moon together in the shelter and protection of their people.

There was a gathering once a month in three different sectors. For hours on end, as the full moon stood proudly and faded away beautifully, they'd all be together, dancing and drinking the night away. Shadow's skins being pricked and filling the air with it's sweet necture. Fangs and Shadows would dance and waste the night together, their bodies taking over as they let their nature get ahold of them.

Each gathering would start the same. They'd have their speeches from an Elder and then a higher member of the Fangs. They'd have a human meal, to show that they were as centered as any other. Last but not least, the first blood would be spilt and the true feast and the dancing would begin. Many times, the night would most likely end with sex. Bodies rubbing against one another, shedding clothing as they did so.

"Yes Master?" Naruto said, sitting unmoving beside him. Wearing the collar that Sasuke hated so much. It always made Naruto look more like his beast then his lover. As if Naruto was nothing but a mindless pet looking and waiting for his next order. Most times Naruto never wore it. In fact, Sasuke had only seen the collar three times on his Shadow. Three times that Naruto would complain and whine but keep it on. Each of those three times were very important meetings that required the collar. The collar was usually worn by the Shadow when their Masters forced it on them, or when they needed to put on a show for everyone. It was a specialized collar, given to the Master at the age of six. What they did with it was up to them. Sasuke wasn't even sure why they needed it or why it was so important. Deidara and Naruto wouldn't answer any questions when regarding it, both saying that they hated it and perferred to go without.

Never had Naruto willingly put it on. When Sasuke had asked him to remove it, Naruto had knelt before him, his head touching the floor, and said, "But Master, am I not yours to claim? I wear it in honor of you." And no matter what Sasuke said after, Naruto would always reply the same.

"I...please be my Naruto." Sasuke whispered for his Shadow alone to hear. He didn't need his parents hearing him, nor Itachi or Deidara. They were all lost within their own conversations, each as quiet as Sasuke's own. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Master, I am yours to do with as you please. You need not be sorry for punishment that was rightfully mine-"

"STOP!" Sasuke shouted, ignoring the looks from his family. "Just stop!"

"Forgive me Master." Naruto said bowing his head. "I-"

"Shut up." Sasuke bit out, blinking his eyes quickly and looking away. "Just, just shut up."

"As you wish, Master." Naruto answered, doing as told.

Was this his Naruto now? Did he lose his loud, annoying, argumentive, whining Shadow?

It was his fault for doing this. If he had let Naruto in. Had let Naruto...He wanted his Naruto back. He wanted this Naruto gone. Was this worse then a Snatcher coming for Naruto? Naruto still had his emotions, still had his own thoughts, but he had supressed his own nature. He was watching everything he did carefully, acting the way a Shadow was meant to act.

"We're here." His Mother said, breaking into the silence that fell over them. Even Deidara was unnaturally quiet. When the door was opened, his parents got out first, followed by Deidara and Itachi. Sasuke got out after them along with Naruto. What pissed him off was Naruto was now on full alert. Taking everything in as he looked for threats. His Naruto would have guarded him but he wouldn't do it in this way. His Naruto would have held his hand and called out rude or annoying comments just because. His Naruto wouldn't act like a dog.

"It'll pass." Deidara said, somehow ending up beside him, where Naruto should have been. "The shock is hard to get over. Though it's gone from our body, it lingers in our mind. His instinct are kicking in. It'll be a few days, a week or month even, for this to wear off."

"I don't want him like this for a month. I want my Naruto." Sasuke said back. "I need my Naruto back." He needed him so badly. Needed to touch him. To hold him. To kiss him.

"It takes time Sasuke." Deidara sighed, shaking his head, "We are not like you Fangs. Shadows hurt more and longer then any other creature alive. We lose ourselves in our mind and our bodies are taking over. Doing and saying what is meant to be done. Protecting our masters while we try to fight our way back into control."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, his hand holding Deidara's own in a firm grip while his other arm wrapped around Deidara's waist.

"It is a war within our minds." Deidara answered, pausing in his steps so that he could look at all of them. Naruto, seeing that Sasuke had stopped, went on a higher alert, moving closer to him, barely touching. His eyes running over everyone, growling slightly when someone stepped to close. "We are in the dark, fighting what can't be seen or touched. We'll always come back to ourselves, but depending on how powerful the Shadow is and the bond to his Master will tell how long it'll take for the Shadow to win control again. Our Masters own strength also helps us along the way. Everytime a Shadow is sent back into his mind like this, it takes longer to come back. It wears on us greatly."

"So we can become Snatchers to our own Shadows?" Sasuke gaped in shock.

"No, a Snatcher reaches into our minds and snaps the trail that will bring us back to the light. We are locked within our own heads with no way out. With that trail completely broken, we are shells doing what we're told to do. Instincts are long gone and our bodies only move by orders. Words can't leave our mouths unless we are ordered to say the words you wish to hear."

"How do you know?" Itachi asked, looking at Deidara.

"We still feel the Shadow within their body, we see them searching." Deidara answered, gesturing to himself and Naruto. "We hear them calling for help, begging to be free. We hear them crying and screaming for their master that will never hear them. We see them but we can't help them. We can't save them. There has yet to be one that can recreate the broken trail. You must never speak of this to anyone. These are Shadow laws meant to be kept a secret."

"Shadow laws?"

"There are few of them, a handful that we must all obey. We keep secrets, simply because for you to know will only hurt more. If that Fang, Tenten, were to know that her Shadow was still there unable to break free, it would hurt her. As Shadows we must never hurt our Masters or any other Master unless they hurt ours."

"Lets catch up to Mother and Father. I'm sure they're looking for us." Itachi said, breaking the silence. His thoughts probably just like Sasuke's. The thought of their Shadow being stuck within their own bodies, prisoners to what was once theirs, that was painful. To think that if the Snatchers came for their Shadows, that they'd have shells of their lovers and their lovers stuck within it for eternity.

"Come Naruto." Sasuke said, reaching out his hand and grasping Naruto's. With his other hand, he forced Naruto's fingers to fold around his own and continued on. In his mind he was praying that Naruto was strong enough to come out of this quickly and that their bond was strong enough to help him. That he was strong enough to pull Naruto out of his head soon.

There was really no way to judge a Shadow's strength. None that Sasuke could think of anyway. A Shadow that won today's fight could lose tomorrow's. It was all in chance and technique. All in how much a Shadow loved his Master and felt the need to keep them safe. Some Shadows had more will then others, some Shadows had more fight in them. But both had to be brought on by the danger in the air, by how much their Master needed them.

Turning his gaze around the walkway, Sasuke found other Fangs making their way to the dining hall. Each of them dressed as if they were within a fashion magazine. Sasuke knew he looked the same as them. Their appearance was as important to them as it was to humans. Lanterns and rose petals lined the way. Moving beneath the archway, Sasuke lead Naruto through a curtain doorway and found the tables already set and ready to be used. The room was in shades of gold and white. From the flowers to the floor. Long tables were lined against the wall, a space of a few feet between them. Some tables were on the second and third floor, each of them exactly the same, but only the most promising of families with powerful Yins were allowed on those floors. Yangs were important too, but very rarely would they get a higher table if there were no Yins of power that set them there. Very rarely would a Yang even get a chance to sit on the same floor as the Elder within the room.

The first floor was where the dancing and sex would happen. Everyone, but the Elder and a few of the Fangs, would be within the pile of bodies and dance the night away.

The second floor was filled with even more powerful families and Yins with equal power to match.

The third floor was the floor Sasuke's family sat on. His uncles, his Father, and his Mother, were all powerful Yins. For as far back as Sasuke could remember, his family had always sat on the same floor as the Elder. Sasuke and Itachi were the only Yangs, in their family, but the rest of the Uchiha bunch were all Yins. Most of the males in their family were all Flames, save for their cousin Shisui, who was a Teleporter, able to disappear and reappear wherever he wished. Shisui was one of the few that had ever held this gift and because of it, he was the messanger between all the Elders of the Fang. Shisui was one of the only Fangs, not an Elder, that knew exactly what was going on, why it was happening, and when it would happen. He knew everything about the Elders and about almost every Fang, more so then the Elders themselves. And because of this, Shisui was treated like royalty and protected like a diamond. Whenever Shisui was within their sector, the Elders would up their guards to keep him safe.

Sasuke would not want anything to happen to his cousin, if anything did, the whole Fang community would be at risk. He always wondered why they would give Shisui every piece of information, but then he'd realize that, even if they tried, Shisui would know anyways. Coming and going like the wind. No one would ever know if he was there or not. He'd have the information regardless of what they did.

"Come on Naruto, let's head to our table." Sasuke said, nodding his head in Sakura's direction as she waved from the table on the first floor. Beside her was Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino. He saw a few other classmates and friends, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara sitting farther down from Sakura, some teachers, plus his annoyance Karin, nodding to each of them, and ignoring her, he continued on to the next floor.

On the second floor he saw Suigetsu sitting with his fellow Liquids and a few other Fangs. The Liquids females and delicate males were the only Fangs alive that would never dance the night away unless they were married, even then they never went too far in public. Suigetsu's family were Yins that used water as their form of attack. Sasuke had yet to hear of a Yang born into Suigetsu's family. Many times Suigetsu would joke and say that their parents would squeeze their legs together to get a Yin baby, ignoring the Shadow knocking outside the door.

Every single one of those Yins were all related in one way or another, either through blood or marriage, and each used the same style manner and had the same code of honor they all followed. Their ways, no matter how they acted in public, were set in traditions as far back as anyone could remember. They followed traditions and the old ways even more so then Sasuke's own family. Their females and the delicate males, that would take the place of a female for a tie between marriages, even stayed virgins until they were married, never touching or kissing another. Their lips were meant to stay untouched by all so that they were innocent and pure for their husbands, husbands that the head of their family would choose for them. From what Suigetsu and Haku, another Yin and a delicate male within the family, had said, Kisame choose both the husbands and the wives of all of the Liquids within his family. It didn't matter how much or who with, the Yin males would sleep with, or if they had children with someone else, Kisame was the one that chose the spouse of every clan member within this sector. Last Sasuke knew, Kisame was in the process of finishing another marriage between Zabuza and a woman named Mei, who was from another sector of Liquids who would arrive next week.

"Hello Sasuke." Haku said, pausing beside them on his way to his own table. "Is Naruto alright?"

"He's...healing." Sasuke said finally, unsure of how to describe Naruto's mind set. "Where have you been?" He asked before Haku could say more. "I haven't seen you in school for a while."

"Kisame sent me to make a tie to another." Haku answered, holding up his hand to show his new ring.

"You're married?" Sasuke said in surprise, taking in the gold band with blood red engravings.

"Yes," Haku nodded, pointing in the direction of Kisame and the other Liquids. Though this clan of Liquids was small, each was very strong. Kisame was the oldest of the Liquids, and by far the strongest, which is why many other Liquids wanted ties to his family. Beside him was his wife Ameyuri, and their two sons, Mangetsu and, of course, Suigetsu. Raiga sat next to Suigetsu, followed by Jinin, Chojoro, and Kushimaru. Next to Kisame sat Zabuza, a first cousin to Ameyuri. On the other side of Zabuza was a man Sasuke didn't know, followed by an empty chair, Jinpachi, and Fuguki. "That man sitting by Zabuza is my husband. His name is Hidan."

"What clan is he from?"

"He claims none as his." Haku shrugged his delicate shoulders.

"Then why marry him?"

"Because of the power he holds." Haku answered. "His blood is special. He can create powerful ties, some of which will never know they have been tied. If a drop of his blood touches your own, he can see through your eyes or move through your body. He can see your memories and make you say words you do not wish to speak. Kisame couldn't chance this tie slipping by, since Hidan has never claimed a tie to anyone. He says he has no friends and doesn't need them."

"But why you?" Sasuke asked in concern. Haku always made him feel protective and made him want to glare that Sasuke thought could be a threat to the teen. Naruto was the same way with Haku but both needn't be since both Suigetsu and Mangetsu went to the same school and beat anyone that they thought looked too long at Haku or touched him in anyway. Sasuke got the free pass to talk to him when both teens had seen him sick Naruto on a Yin that tried to force a kiss out of him. Had that happened, Haku would have been punished, even if it was against his will, and forced out of the clan. Since both of Kisame's sons held a fondness for the teen, they had thanked Sasuke, though grudgenly and let him be.

A day later the Yin that tried to kiss Haku had gained a visit from Kisame and was later put into a death sleep when he went crazy a few days after.

"Because Hidan took a fancy to me." Haku flushed. "Kisame told him he could marry me if he swore an oath to our clan. One way or another Kisame wanted to create the tie that everyone else has been denied. This makes it more binding and impossible to break now."

"How so? Marriages always end in divorce." Sasuke said, looking at Hidan and finding the other looking back, narrowing his eyes, Sasuke let the other know he was watching him and would hurt him if he so much as hurt Haku. In return, Hidan smirked as he answered Kisame's question.

"For humans. Fangs hold on longer and Hidan and I are tied for life." Haku laughed, not noticing the look shared between Sasuke and Hidan. "His blood runs through my vains and mine through his. Divorce is no longer an option for either of us."

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know you grew up with these traditions and arranged marriages, but are you happy?" Sasuke said, breaking the staring contest to meet Haku's gaze, wanting to make sure Haku was really infact okay. If he wasn't happy...well, Sasuke wasn't sure he'd do but he knew Hidan would suffer.

"Yes." Haku nodded, looking at his husband speaking with Zabuza and Kisame. "He's gorgeous to look at, if I say so myself, and he is wonderful in bed." at that the Liquid Yin blushed.

"Haku, he's the only person you've ever been with, so how would you know...unless you've been stepping outside of your family's rule?" Sasuke asked in surprise to think that Haku would ever do such a thing. Haku, like the other Liquids, was devoted to his clan rule, it didn't matter what rule it was, it could be something that didn't make sense, but all of Kisame's Liquids would follow it to a 'T'. The customs of a Liquid were done religously and sacredly. Any Liquid that dared to not follow were said to be punished for days. Sasuke remembered Suigetsu saying that the amount of years they lived was the the amount of days they paid with. If a Liquid was six hundred years, then they suffered for six hundred days. If they were seventeen, then they suffered seventeen days. But Suigetsu said that he rather be older and suffer longer then younger and suffer less. When asked why, the Liquid had said that the shorter the days the more painful the punishment.

"No," Haku laughed, shaking his head, unknownly letting Sasuke breathe easier, "I would never step against my family. Hidan is my first in everything. And as each new thing comes to light, it feels perfect to be doing it with him. Though he may not look it, or sound shall you meet him, Hidan is caring and kind to me. Kisame couldn't have chosen a better husband for me. I'll let you go to your family, Hidan is wishing me with him."

"I'll see you at school-"

"No, I will no longer be attending." Haku shook his head. "I am taking my place as the mistress of Hidan's home. I'll soon be the new mother to his two sons, both born from other romances before our own. I haven't met them, but I've seen pictures of them. One is five and the other is nine. They'll arrive in three days and they'll, plus Hidan, will be my main priority."

"So we won't see you anymore?" How would he know if Haku was okay then? Stupid Sasuke, he told himself, Kisame would kill anyone that threatened his family. He'd probably kill Hidan if Haku told him of abuse of any form. In which case, Haku would probably be brought back to the family and quickly married to another days after.

"Of course you will, just not as much. Good-bye Sasuke." Haku smiled, "Good-bye Naruto." he added as he moved toward Hidan. Sasuke watched as Haku moved to his chair, recieving a kiss from Hidan in the process. He watched as Haku's eyes lit up when Hidan ran a hand through his hair and left his arm around his shoulders as the bigger man went back to speaking with Zabuza and Kisame. Haku looked happy and that was all Sasuke could hope for. And to be honest now, it was a little odd to think of Haku, a seventeen year old boy, a delicate male within his clan, now married and soon to be a mother to two children he had yet to meet. He hoped Hidan's kids would appreciate the gem they found in Haku and wouldn't mistreat him as he had seen other kids do when they gained a step parent. He hoped if they did that Hidan would set them right. Else Sasuke would be paying them a visit instead of Kisame.

Shaking his head, Sasuke moved toward the next stairway, that lead to his own family. Finding his seat within the many Uchihas, Sasuke sat at the corner table beside his brother, Naruto and Deidara sitting to either side of them. Centuries ago, Sasuke's mom once said that Shadows were forced to eat off the floors like animals, but with the new changes, the Shadows were given new freedoms. And were allowed to finally sit at the table. Itachi said it was only a matter of time before a Shadow could finally marry. Sasuke thought it would be a while yet, since the Yin Fangs saw no reason to tie a Yang to his Shadow when the Yang could be tied to another of importance, Shadows were okay to play with but not to marry. Looking down the table, he saw his parents sitting on one side of the lone table in the center of it all, and his uncles sitting on the other side of the table. The lone table in the middle held three chairs. One For the Elder, one for a high member of the council within their sector, and one for Shisui, who always came to this gathering to join his family.

The Elder was a man known as Danzo, Sasuke had long ago decided he hated the man. The way he acted, the words he said, everything he did, rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. Danzo had a great dislike of Shadows, and made it no secret to anyone. Shadows were pets and nothing more to him. He was one of the reasons why Shadows had it so hard in life. Danzo was not an Elder because he was one of the oldest, but because he was a Negative. Able to delete a Yin's ability. He, like the other Elders, put misbehaving Fangs into deep sleeps, taking their powers away completely. He was also the man that oversaw the Snatchers that constantly put fear into Yangs and Shadows hearts.

The high member was a woman known as Tsuande, a Yin with the power to heal. Her gift was much like Sakura's, but unlike Sakura's or other healers, Tsuande was the strongest healer alive, literally. Her strength was one no one wanted to go against and if she ever turned evil, Sasuke pitied the idiot that had to go after her. With the power to constantly heal herself without trying, and the strength of hundreds of Fangs at her fingertips, Tsuande was untouchable. One would have to catch her by surprise or something to beat her.

When the lights dimmed and one lone light focused on the table that all had their attention on, Sasuke knew the night had started.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Danzo stood with the Tsuande and Shisui beside him. His face cold and emotionless as it always was. His eyes, as empty as his soul, sneered in hatred at every Shadow presented. And in turn, every Shadow bowed their head and refused to look up. Even Shadows that backed down from no one kept their heads low, as they would throughout the night. No Shadow would be seen looking beyond the floor. Those that did were usually visited by Snatchers, or so the rumors went, for looking at what shouldn't be seen by their eyes.

Every Shadow here would bow for their Masters sake. Every Shadow here knew the rules and none ever broke Fangs law. Their Masters were at stake here as well as they. Any harm that could be avoided was done so with great pains to their own instinct.

When Danzo's eyes turned to the two Shadows on his floor, his eyes flashed briefly, showing Sasuke why many feared this man, or in Sasuke's case, hated him. Sasuke let his hate show clearly, let Danzo see how much he despised him. He didn't care what Danzo thought, the man could do nothing to him or Naruto without a reason.

Feeling Itachi's hand squeeze his thigh beneath the table, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. Beside him, Naruto relaxed, the shadows fading back into his body. Stunned, Sasuke finally realized what he had done. With his own emotion, he had brought Naruto's gift, the crowd of onlookers watching him in shock comfirmed it. If not for Itachi, Naruto would have gone Pure completely and attacked the one that Sasuke focused on. He would have attacked Danzo. Shifting his gaze to look beyond Danzo, Sasuke tried not to panic when he saw the Snatchers in plain view. Two of them covered in black, wearing a black mask with one white line going from the left side of the eye to the right side of the mouth.

With a smirk on his face, Danzo continued to look at Sasuke, his hand lifted by his head to either send the Snatchers to contain Naruto or to stand down his men. In the few seconds that followed, Sasuke paled greatly, never looking away from Danzo's hand. Praying it would drop to his side and not clench into a fist. Grasping Naruto's and Itachi's hand tightly, Sasuke waited for the verdict. Waited to see what Danzo would do. Danzo took every chance given to attack the Shadows, this would be another one and Sasuke handed it right to him.

How could he be so stupid? How could he, who tried to keep Naruto from Snatchers eyes, throw his Shadow into the lions den?

The sound of clapping to Danzo's right made everyone, but the Shadows, turn their eyes. Shisui stood proudly, uncaring of the glare from Danzo, clapping. It wasn't long before more clapping was heard, shocking everyone even more when they realized it was from the second floor, from Kisame himself. Not long after him, the other Liquids quickly followed his lead. Soon everyone in Sasuke's family was doing the same as was everyone on the first floor.

"Marvelous, young cousin, truely an amazing show you have given us." Shisui said. "I've always thought we've needed a change and I believe you agree with me."

"Y-yes." Sasuke nodded shakily, forcing a strained smile.

"I've always enjoyed the talents of Shadows." Shisui went on. "Such grace and beauty to use the talents they have. We so rarely get to see them use the Pure form, and I admit, I would enjoy seeing it someday. Perhaps next time you will put on a show for us?"

"O-okay." Sasuke quickly agreed, feeling the knot in his stomach ease when Danzo's hand fell to his side stiffly.

With a nod from Shisui, his cousin took his seat and turned his gaze toward Danzo. "Elder, we wait for you."

With a stiff nod, Danzo forced his cold gaze away from Naruto and looked over the crowd. His words went unheard by Sasuke, who instead heard the sounds of his own beating heart.

"That was an stupid move." Itachi whispered toward him. Nodding, Sasuke said nothing as he looked down at the table, calling himself every name he could think of for putting Naruto's life in danger. "Naruto is not himself, he has no control over his actions save for his instincts. Did you not think of this? Did you not think he'd come to your defense-"

"I know Itachi." Sasuke whispered back quietly, feeling his eyes watered at what could have happened. If not for Shisui, things would have gone differently. Danzo's hand was beginning to close when his cousin spoke up. And to have Kisame, of all Fangs, coming to his defense meant he owed the Liquid a great debt. What Kisame wanted from him, he'd find out later that night. Kisame didn't save everyone. He cared little for anyone outside his clan that couldn't provide what he needed to stay at the top. Kisame should have been on their level, sitting with the Elder, but with Shisui as the messenger of all Fangs and greatly prized, being a Uchiha, Sasuke's family ate with the Elder. If not for Shisui, Sasuke knew his family, though all very powerful Fangs, would have been seen as equals to Kisame's clan of Liquids. Kisame didn't care for them, and now Sasuke was in debted to him...oh fuck.

"I'll go with you to seek out Kisame." Itachi said softly. "We'll find out what he wants with you."

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded, looking down toward the Liquid watching him, a glass of water at his lips. With that one look, Sasuke knew that Kisame would be waiting. Sending a nod toward him, Sasuke turned his gaze toward Tsunade, her words also going over his head.

"Breathed." Itachi reminded him. "Naruto feels your panic."

At that, Sasuke turned quickly toward his Shadow, finding Naruto's eyes completely black. Taking another quick breath and counting down from ten, Sasuke quickly got his emotions under control.

With a shift of the lights, the food was brought out by Pets, human servants bound to the Elder through force or will of their own. These humans were the only ones that knew who they were, but none of them would speak in fear of what would happen to them. Looking down at his plate, Sasuke found food made for a king. He wasn't sure what it was, he just knew it looked like something he'd have to pay almost five hundred dollars for and get almost nothing in return. Looking toward Naruto's plate he found a clay bowl filled with bean soup and on the side of it was a slice of bread.

No matter how much Shadows did for them, feeding them the blood from their own bodies, Danzo would always treat them like common animals. Their meals would always be worse then what the Fangs ate. Their drinks would always be tap water. Some Fangs thought it was how it should be, most Fangs disagreed but did little about it. No one questioned an Elder.

With a breeze of air moving his bangs, Sasuke looked down by his plate to find a piece of paper. With a quick look toward his cousin who ate his food and looked like nothing happened, Sasuke turned the paper over. 'Cousin, we must speak.'

Seeing Itachi's eyes shift to the paper, Sasuke mimicked a pen and waited. Itachi pulled one from within his suit pocket and handed it over, both of them watching Danzo as he spoke to Tsuande. With quick movements, Sasuke wrote, 'I have to speak to Kisame first.' Putting the pen down, Sasuke blinked and almost jumped when he saw the next sentence written by his cousin.

'It concerns him.'

Stunned by how quickly Shisui responded and unable to figure out how he did it, Sasuke turned to look at Shisui, now speaking to Danzo, keeping the man's eyes on him. He knew his cousin was a Teleporter, but could his cousin freeze time as well? Or was he faster then the eye could see? The way he responded so quickly made Sasuke truly question how much power his cousin had. 'He'll feel slighted if I don't see him first' he wrote down.

'Cousin you misunderstand, we'll be speaking to him.' Shisui wrote next. How he did it, Sasuke didn't know. He knew he didn't blink, and jumped when another sentence appeared. 'You can watch all you wish but you will not see me.' at that, Sasuke turned back toward his cousin, seeing Shisui smirking slightly at him. Beside him, Danzo watched the crowd on the floors below, most likely hating and ploting some way to tamper with the Shadows. Feeling a tap on his arm, Sasuke turned toward Itachi, who only nodded toward the piece of paper. Looking down Sasuke gaped as he read, 'Meet me in the courtyard after the meal. Kisame will be waiting for us.'

"He wants you to miss the blood drinking? Danzo will know-" Itachi started only to pause as he read the next sentence, 'Itachi, you will come as well. It concerns both of you. Danzo is not a problem.'

"Does he have good hearing too?" Sasuke whispered in shock, watching as Shisui openingly grinned at them. Shaking his head at Danzo's question and looking quickly away when Danzo tried to follow his line of sight, Shisui spoke to the Elder.

Getting the pen, Itachi wrote, 'What of the blood drinking, our Shadows are expected to help feed the Fangs.'

To that Shisui wrote, 'Trust me.'

Sighing, Itachi nodded for both of them as he reached for the paper, only to frown when it was no longer in view.

"He's good." Sasuke said.

"And he knows it." Itachi added, frowing as Shisui made a show of wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You're good too, Itachi." Deidara reminded his master. "If you could, I know you'd hold a great power too."

"I am not, nor do I ever wish to be a Yin." Itachi said taking Deidara's hand and kissing it gently. "I rather have you in my life then power to rival Shisui."

"You say that because you have yet to touch power like a Yin, because you've had no choice in the matter." Deidara bit out, jerking his hand from Itachi's grasp, and forcing the bean soup down his throat. Deidara knew that deep down, everyone always chose power. Everyone would do anything to have it. He loved Itachi, yes. Itachi loved him, but neither were ever faced with a this or that problem. 'To have this or to have that' would probably never be their problem, but Deidara knew that if the Yangs could make it so, Itachi, Sasuke, and every other Yang would choose to have a power of their own. Yangs were seen as weaker because they used their Shadows to fight. Some Yangs admitted to hating to rely on another to fight their battles, they themselves unable to do anything. Itachi never said such things, but Deidara knew he thought them. Itachi could lie to himself, but never to him.

"Deidara-"

"Your meal is getting cold Master." Deidara said softly, blinking away his own tears. God, he hated these gatherings. Hated coming to them. They always reminded him and every Shadow here that they weren't wanted. That they were seen as food and animals that many Yins, more then Itachi and Sasuke thought there were, hated. They were servants that loved their Masters. And in the end that's all Itachi was. And Deidara was just his loyal dog waiting for his next command. Loving him through it all and knowing Itachi had no choice but to love him back, the bounding they had making it impossible to do otherwise. A two edged sword, Deidara thought. That is what they were.

It wasn't long after the meal was almost over that Shisui nodded toward them. Not waiting for another signal, both Itachi and Sasuke lead their Shadows away. Unsure of what Shisui would do to pardon them, both quickly made their way to the courtyard, moving thru the double glass doors and paused.

"If you will Follow me," Mangetsu called out, leading them farther into the roses and statues. Closer to the edge of the courtyard on the otherside, a willow tree blocking their way, the Liquid motioned them forward as he turned to head back the way he came.

With a look toward Itachi, Sasuke took the lead with Naruto right beside him, his Shadow taking everything in. Once pass the willow, Naruto stopped in front of them, already on the defense.

"Calm him, cousin." Shisui called out.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, running a soothing hand down his Shadow's back. At his touch, Naruto crouched down and sat beside him. His eyes, though the same color as always, not his own. Naruto's eyes had life in them. These eyes had nothing.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, as Deidara leaned against the tree, taking in everyone there. Besides Shisui and Kisame, Haku's husband, Hidan, was also there.

"We are in need of your help." Shisui said, bringing their eyes toward him.

"And what can we do that you can't?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Not you per say, but your Shadows." he said looking at Deidara and Naruto.

"What do you want with them?" Itachi asked, stepping in front of Deidara.

"Cousin, we don't wish to hurt them." Shisui said quickly as Deidara's eyes shifted to pure black, Naruto's doing the same.

"Then what do you need us for?" Deidara demanded.

"We are in need of your Shadow King." Kisame answered calmly, watching the Shadows closely. At that title, Deidara gasped in shock, his eyes wide as he stumbled back.

"Shadow King?" Itachi frowned in confusion, looking at Deidara. "Deidara what is he talking about?"

"Something that no one is supposed to know about," Hidan said, when Deidara couldn't utter a word. "The Shadow King is ruler of all Shadows. The reason no one can find Shadows, before they're tied, is because of him. The reason they are tied to Yangs, is because a Yin took their King ten thousand years ago. Shadows tie themselves to Yangs only because they are born with the sun, making Shadows stronger. They do this in hope of finding their King and taking him back. If not for the Shadows tying themselves to Yangs, Yangs would have powers to rival the Yins. Shadows do not come from no where nor forget their memories before they become yours. They do not get pulled from their realm to protect a Yang as you all believe. They wait for a Yang to be born and then send a Shadow to tie to the child in order to get closer to finding their King."

"What?" Sasuke gasped as he looked at Naruto.

"Is it true?" Itachi asked Deidara, not even getting an answer in return.

"Yangs have always had Shadows." Sasuke argued, not wanting to believe this. Naruto would have said something. He wouldn't have kept this from him. Naruto wasn't capable of keeping a secret...but he never did speak about the laws Shadows had to obey...

"In all of your lifetimes, yes, but not always." Hidan argued, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and lighting it up. "The only ones that know differently are the Fangs of Old."

"And how do you know?" Deidara asked angrily, face flushed red as his eyes narrowed and the shadows around him began to shimmer.

"Because, Shadow," Hidan smirked, blowing out smoke. "I'm one of three of the oldest Fangs alive. My heart has beat far longer then your King has been missing. Not only am I the oldest Fang, but I'm also the oldest Yang to ever live." at his words, both Itachi and Sasuke gasped. Yangs didn't have power, and Haku had said Hidan worked with blood...He couldn't be a Yang. "I was one of the first Yangs ever born. Through the years, I have seen Fangs of every kind disappear. The ones that lived through, and were old enough to remember, the King's kidnapping, are all gone, each lost to their death sleep, somewhere in this world, to keep them from speaking or fighting the Yin that took the King. Shisui, Kisame, and I wish to help you."

"Why?" Deidara demanded, the shadows around them becoming unstable. "Do you wish to make him your prisoner too?"

"No," Hidan shook his head. "What I want is for you and your Shadows to be gone. I want to remove the Elders, and end a war that should have stopped a long time ago. I've tried to free your King myself, but it is impossible. Kisame has agreed to aid me, as well as Shisui, but we are not enough. And now I have more to fight for. I will not chance anything happening to Haku, I will not risk my wife."

"So love for your spouse makes you turn to us?" Deidara asked, calming down.

"Yes, the Yin is becoming more unstable. The Elders aid him, knowingly or not I don't know. I just know that with every Fang put in a death sleep, the Yin becomes stronger. Every Snatcher is created from this Yin. And with each Shadow being locked within it's body, no longer able to reach for the Shadows, the Shadow King grows weaker. With your Shadow King here, tied to another as old as I, he can't accept any of our Fangs in his realm and they are stuck in limbo, unable to go either way, giving power to the Yin. Our world is falling to pieces. It's time you take our dead and keep them on your side. Your King-"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded speaking up for the first time in a while. "Fangs don't die and why would the Shadows worry about dead-"

"Fangs are supposed to die. They aren't supposed to be stuck as they are." Hidan cut him off with a sigh. "They are in hell as they are now. And with the Shadows coming over to our side to get their King, they are messing with the world, opening a rift that shouldn't be opened from their side. Did you ever wonder where Shadows come from? They don't come from the dark or out of thin air. They are all former Fangs. The Shadow King himself is the first Fang to ever die. Naruto and Deidara are former Fangs that died before the Shadow King disappeared. What you have fallen in love with is nothing more than a ghost of history."


End file.
